les aventures de lemos
by daphnis07
Summary: les aventures de Lemos, personnage au origines incertaines, devant braver la colères des dieux.


**CHAPITRES:**

**PROLOGUE :**

Je me nomme Calliope, je suis une muse, c'est a dire une déesse qui a pour but d'inspirer rêve et imagination a ceux qui s'en montre digne, dans mon cas je suis la muse de la poésie épique et du haut du mont Parnasse, Je vais vous raconter une légende, ou plutôt un mythe, oublié de tous.

Dans les temps anciens, Prométhée le Prévoyant, fils de Japet et de Thémis, deux Titans parmi les douze existant, créa la race humaine faite d'argile, il lui insuffla la vie. C'est ainsi que le monde fut peuplé d'hommes et de femmes, mais cette race était imparfaite. Epiméthée son frère avait en effet donner toute les qualités aux autre races, le lion reçut la force, le renard la ruse, le lièvre la rapidité, et toutes les autres races reçurent toutes, les présents d'Epiméthée.

L'homme fut oublié, alors pour se rattraper Prométhée lui fit deux nouveaux présents: une forme debout, à l'image de celle des dieux, et le feu.

Mais Zeus le puissant, voulant être reconnu à sa juste valeur, et être vénéré par cette nouvelle espèce créée, ne voulu en aucun cas leur donner le feu sacré. Le créateur des hommes et donc rendu si triste car sans le feu comment les hommes pourraient ils survivrent ? Comment pourraient ils manger et se défendre ?

C'est alors que Prométhée à l'instar de Zeus, vola le feu sacré, pour le donner à la faible race humaine, les hommes pouvaient alors se réchauffer, manger, et aussi se protéger contre de nombreux prédateurs. Zeus du haut de sa haute montagne ,l'Olympe, la citée des dieux, aperçut le stratagème illégal de Prométhée, et décida de le punir sévèrement.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour Zeus rendit visite à son adversaire dans les froides montagnes du Caucase, il lui rendit visite non pas en visite de courtoisie, mais pour recueillir quelques informations concernant une mystérieuse prophétie, dans un éclair aveuglant il quitta l'Olympe où se situait son trône et se rendit en toute hâte dans les montagnes glacées et impitoyables du Caucase.

Alors Zeus, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ! ironisa Prométhée

Cesse tes plaisanteries Prométhée, je suis ici car je pense que tu a oublié de me parler de quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veut parler.

Oh mais moi je pense bien, que tu as quelque chose de fondamental a me révéler.

Ils se toisèrent un bon moment, la neige, elle continuée de tomber ajoutant une atmosphère sinistre à cette conversation.

Alors tu n'as toujours rien a ma dire ? Je pense que si j'appelle mon fidèle aigle…

Non ! ne fais pas cela je t'en conjure ! implora t-il

Parle alors ! s'impatienta le roi des dieux.

Très bien, mais ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

De toute façon, j'ai besoin que tu me dise ce que tu a vu, tes dons de prophétie et de vision du futur ne sont un secret pour personne. Et puis mon aigle s'impatiente…

Prométhée jeta un coup d'œil à l'aigle majestueux de Zeus. Plus grand que ses congénères, son plumage doré, son immense bec couleur d'or, et ses serres aussi tranchantes que cent lames de couteaux, faisaient de lui une créature hors du commun, mais aussi très dangereuse.

Bon très bien si tu insiste, il s'agit d'un enfant.

Quel enfant ?

Pour l'instant je ne sait pas mais…

Quoi, qu'as tu a me dire.

C'est alors que Prométhée répondit, avec le regard le plus noir qu'il puit adresser au roi des dieux.

Cet enfant sera la cause de ta perte, et celle des olympiens, tes fils et filles mourront, à cause de lui ! Mais cet enfant pourraient aussi bien, être la cause de l'échec des Titans, tes plus anciens ennemies. Pour l'instant ma vision s'arrête ici. Il te faudra attendre, Zeus a la barbe argenté.

Le plus puissant des dieux détailla longuement le pauvre immortel, les habits en lambeaux, le corps couvert d'un sang séché, il ne pouvait ou ne voulait plus rien dire pour le moment, plus pour très longtemps, alors le dieu des dieux s'employa à lui faire retrouver la memoire.

En attendant, déclara Zeus, je vais te laisser avec l'un de mes plus fidèle serviteur.

Zeus désigna du doigt l'aigle au plumage dorée, celui ci commençait a s'impatienter, car il avait une faim de loup, ou plutôt d'aigle enfin l'idée est là.

D'un geste de cape magistral, le tonnerre retentit et le plus puissant des Olympiens disparut dans un éclair aveuglant laissant le pauvre Prométhée seul sur sa montagne prisonnier de ses chaînes solides. Seul, pas tout à fait, l'oiseau majestueux, volait en formant des cercles, pour signaler qu'il avait trouver sa proie et en un instant il fondit sur sa proie désarmés, et dans un cris de terreur lancer par Prométhée, l'aigle commença à attaquer son festin.

**I**

Lemos était un jeune homme, comme les autres, du haut de ses dix neuf ans, il participait quotidiennement à la pêche, ou il accompagnait son père et sa mère.

Son père se nommait Iason, issue d'une famille pauvre dont les membres avait toujours été pêcheurs avant lui, Il était dans tempérament assez fier, souvent colérique, mais toujours juste. Quant à la mère de Lemos, elle s'appelait Ismène, Ismène quant à elle, venait d'une famille de commerçant un peu plus riche que la famille de Iason. Ismène et Iason s'était rencontrés pour la première fois sur la place du marché, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent instantanément amoureux l'un de l'autre.

En parlant du marché, c'est ici, dans cet endroit remplit de poissons encore frétillant, où les arômes et les épices abondent, où les disputes entres commerçants sont nombreuses.

C'est dans ce milieu, que Lemos a grandit en compagnie de sa famille, et où Lemos venait tous les jours vendrent le poisson, que lui, son père et sa mère avaient pêché la veille.

Lemos était un garçon de dix neuf ans, tout à fait bannal, n'ayant rien d'extraordinaire à première vu, il avait les cheveux brun, assez foncés, ce qui faisait contraste avec ceux de sa mère qui eux, étaient était d'une couleur blonde, rappelant les champs de blés et d'orges où elle avait toujours vécue. Il avait en revanche les yeux bleu, ce qui était assez rare contenu du fait qu'il avait les cheveux sombres et que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur très clair, tout cela le rendait différents par rapport aux autres gens, qui pour la plus part avait des cheveux sombres avec des yeux sombres, allez savoir pourquoi ! le fils d'Ismène était pourtant assez grand, pas très musclé ( mais pas ratatiné n'ont plus), c'était donc un garçon très simple, intelligent (pas trop quant même), serviable, qui aimé sa famille et son chien plus que tout autre chose au monde. Ils habitaient au port de la conque, qui était un port commercial assez petit, mais assez important aussi. C'était dans cet endroit, que Lemos allait bientôt se rendre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, Lemos comme prévu mange du pain, du fromage, et quelques biscuit en guise de petit déjeuner, car en tant que pêcheur, on ne pouvait pas se permettre du grand luxe.

Cela se vérifier n'ont seulement dans la nourriture, mais aussi dans l'habitat, les objets qui y sont entreposés, les tissus qui n'était pas issus d'une haute couture, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre éléments de décoration, de travail, les couchettes étaient essentiellement faite de bois, où la paille était installée en guise de matelas.

Mais Lemos ne se plaignait pas de cette situation économique, et même sociale car bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe, comme les magistrats, hommes politiques importants, où encore les rois, et famille royales dignes de ce nom. Lemos vivait une vie bien tranquille, loin des guerres et des conflits qui formaient le monde.

En vérité le fils de Iason aimait par dessus tout sa famille, ainsi que son fidèle animal de compagnie, son chien nommé Argos, lui n'ont plus n'était pas un chien de race, comme les familles riches se ventées d'avoir. Argos lui était un bâtard, moitié labrador et moitié… en fait Lemos ne le savait pas, et il s'en fichait, car son chien lui était fidèle et lui exprimé énormément d'affection, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Lemos finit de manger son casse-croûte, caresse son chien (en lui donnant au passage un biscuit en toute discrétion) puis partit pour le marché, qui était à quelques pas de sa modeste demeure.

C'était le jour où Lemos devait aller au marché, accompagné d'Iason et d'Ismène, alors sortant de sa maison de pêcheur suivi de prés par son chien, Lemos entama la route de sa maison jusqu'au fameux marché.

Aujourd'hui, pas de grandes folie en ce qui concerne les dépenses inutile, n'est ce pas ? déclara t-il en regardant avec insistance Lemos.

Bien sûr père, soupira t-il, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Cela amusait Lemos car quand son père lui disait qu'il ne fallait rien n'acheter de superflu, c'était en fait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient sur la route du marché, prenant soin de le préciser avant que la petite famille n'atteigne le marché.

Il faisait un temps splendide, le soleil était à son zénith, il réchauffait tout autour de lui, les plantes et herbes desséchées, témoignées de cette réalité, qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lemos, mais qui énervait toujours Iason. On pouvait apercevoir ici et là, quelques oliviers solitaires qui semblaient être de vielle personnes qui se reposaient de cette chaleur étouffante, l'herbe était si sèche que l'on pouvait l'a sentir craquer sous ses pieds. Le ciel était dégagé, il n'y avait aucun nuage en vue pour cacher le soleil.

Helios est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, dit Ismène en souriant.

Oui, tu as raison, mais cela ne plait pas à tout le monde, rétorqua Lemos esquissant, un sourire

Iason, de son côté marmonna des mots, où plutôt un juron qui malheureusement pour Lemos était inaudible. Iason avait bel et bien un caractère que l'on pouvait qualifier de « cochon », un peu grognon mais pas désagréable pour autant, au contraire, parfois son caractère pouvait se révéler assez comique dans certaine situation. Pour le resta son physique était en accord avec ses caractéristiques morales, il avait les cheveux brun, plus clair que son fils, avec des muscles dévellopés, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un garde du corps et dont peu de personnes voulait contredire ses idées. Il avait les yeux marrons, un gros nez (ce qui était assez comique compte tenu du reste de son corps), il avait une petite barbe, accentuant le côté un peu rustique de ce personnage, il était plutôt de grande taille et avait souvent l'air renfrogné pour une chose où une autre, ce qui amusait beaucoup Lemos.

Quant à Ismène, elle était très belle, douce, tout le contraire de son père, d'ailleurs Lemos pensait qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. La chevelure blonde toujours bien coiffée, le regard pétillant et rempli de sagesse, elle était la tête pensante de la famille, elle faisait une tête de moins que son mari, ce qui ne l'empêché pas d'avoir un sale caractère quand elle le voulait bien, mais cela arrivait très rarement. Ismène relativisait toujours les choses, elle voyait le point positif à chaque situation délicate, par exemple un jour, une dispute avait éclaté entre son mari et un autre pêcheur, sur une histoire de filet qui s'était déchiré et qu'il fallait remplacé, le filet étant de plusieurs mètre était très coûteux pour en fabriquer un nouveau. Ismène voyant que les deux pêcheurs n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et qu'il allaient en venir aux mains, prépara tout simplement un somptueux repas où le pêcheur et sa famille fut convié, qui a eu pour effet la résolution immédiate du problème ( les pêcheurs ayant le ventre plein n'allaient tout de même pas se disputer).

Lemos avait donc des parents très différents mais qui s'entendaient parfaitement, et le jeune homme n'aurait voulu avoir d'autres parents pour rien au monde. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement…

Lemos arriva avec sa famille sur la place du marché, il y régnait un grand brouhaha général, les enfant piaillaient par ci par là, jouant à cache-cache ou à d'autre jeux du même genre les vendeurs se disputés entre eux pour amasser le plus de client possible, et les client cherchaient leur bonheur en négociant et rallant quand le prix de la marchandise s'avérer trop élevé. Le jeune homme pouvait apercevoir chez le boucher une viande bien tendre, mais Lemos savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas achetait cette viande faute de moyen. Iason installa tout le nécessaire pour exposer sa prise aux client, le soleil darda de ses rayons les poissons, faisant brillait de milles feux les écailles de ces derniers.

Père, dit Lemos, je vais voir un peu les environs je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Iason s'apprêtait à riposter quand Ismène déclara :

D'accord Lemos , mais ne tarde pas trop, et n'achète rien, la nuit va bientôt tomber il va falloir rentrer.

Iason ne trouvant rien de plus à ajoutait, laissa Lemos partir de son côté, mais il bredouilla encore quelque chose que son fils ne pu entendre, et qui le fit sourire. Alors il entama le chemin sur le bord duquel les marchandises était entreposaient et entama sa route.

Sur sa gauche il voit le boulanger, un homme gros qui n'avait l'air de ne manquer de rien, exposer ses pains le long d'une grande table. Lemos réprime une grimace en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu manger et continu sa route. Il aperçoit sur sa droite Thadée et Elpis, un couple vendant des poteries et autres éléments de décoration, que Lemos et son père connaissaient, il les salut rapidement et poursuit sa marche.

Il y avait tant de chose à voir, des épices, du blé, et toutes sortent de nourritures faisant gargouiller le ventre de Lemos, mais il y avait aussi des chevaux, des buffles, des poulets, des cochons etc… En regardant tout cela, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien acheter, Lemos arriva au bout de l'allé du marché, et il contempla bouche-bée, le souffle coupé, une magnifique tapisserie de soie représentant les douze dieux de l'Olympe, elle était grande et était étendue sur tout un mur, d'une couleur orange où les dieux du ciel, qui étaient quand à eux en noir, siégeaient sur leurs trônes. Lemos détailla cette tapisserie impressionnante, en l'a regardant de bas en haut.

Tout d'abord un dieu titubant légèrement, qui tenait une grappe de raisin et une coupe de vin dans l'autre, c'était le dieu préféré de son père, c'est pour cela que Lemos le reconnut instantanément, c'était Dionysos le dieu du vin et de l'ivresse. A côté de lui se trouvait un homme au regard malicieux, portant une sorte de bâton où deux serpents s'entrelacés de part et d'autre du bâton, c'était bien sur le caducée d'Hermes, dieux des voyageurs mais aussi des voleurs étant aussi le messager des dieux. A la droite du dieux aux sandales ailés, se trouvait un dieux, si on pouvait le nommer en tant que tel, car il était hideux à tous les points de vue, il avait une jambe plus petite que l'autre, et le reste de son physique ressemblait à un assemblement de pieds de jambes de bras, d'yeux , qui étaient installés de façon à nous faire penser qu'il avait étaient posés là, maladroitement, et sans harmonie rendant le tout particulièrement horrible et catastrophique, ce monstre se nommait Héphaïstos, dieux des forgerons et du feux, en effet car il tenait dans son bras droit un marteau tandis que dans la main gauche reposait une main si délicate si douce, que ce fut un outrage contre nature qu'une main aussi resplendissante était avidement prisonnière d'une autre appartenant à un monstre, en remontant cette mains si merveilleuse, Lemos vit une épaule fragile, puis le visage ainsi que le reste du corps de cette déesse. Une déesse si parfaite, avec si visage dont les contours étaient dessinés avec la plus grande finesse, les cheveux retombant dans le dos, les membres d'une harmonie parfaite, tout le contraire du dieu, forgeron, car Aphrodite déesse de l'amour et de la beauté ne ressemblait en rien à un monstre, au dessus d'elle des yeux dévoilant une fureur sans limite regardait délicieusement la déesse du désir, il avait une carrure si robuste que Lemos n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde le croiser sur son chemin. Son casque cachait son visage, mais on pouvait presque voir des flammes brûlées dans ses yeux, il tenait une épée extrêmement tranchante, une armure à couper le souffle, il aurait pu massacré sans aucune pitié tout ceux qui lui aurait barré la route, la fier Arés, dieux de la guerre, se tenait debout, droit, est dévisageait la merveilleuse Aphrodite. A la gauche de cet homme robuste se trouvait une femme, qui le regardait avec un dégoût bien prononcé, elle aussi étonnement, portait une armure étincelante doublé d'une lance bien aiguisé, mais son regard au grand dam du dieux guerrier, respirait la sagesse et la raison, rien de stupéfiant car Athena était quant à elle déesse de la sagesse, et de la stratégie guerrière, son bouclier était si impressionnant qu'Artemis en était jalouse, déesse de la chasse et de la lune, cette déesse possédait une silhouette athlétique, ainsi qu'un arc inquiétant signifiant qu'elle ne se laissé pas faire. A côté d'elle figurait un homme couronné d'une branche de laurier, il semblait irradié une lumière telle qu'elle aurait pu aveugler quiconque le regarder, doté d'une silhouette parfaite et d'une beauté sans pareil, Apollon regardait avec bienveillance sa sœur Artemis, dieux de la lumière et de la beauté masculine, il était exposé là, faisant admirer lumières et beauté a ceux qui voulait bien le voir. Au dessus de ces dieux imperturbables, ce dressait une rangés de dieux supérieurs siégeant sur des trones imposant. En partant de la gauche on pouvait voir une déesse qui tenait d'une main une serpe, de l'autre des germes de blés, Demeter, déesse des moissons était assise sur son trône fait avec du bois et des plantes, qui regardait avec colère un dieu, qui quant à lui, siégeait sur un trône fait uniquement d'ossements et de crânes… humains ! Hades dieux des enfers, étaient effectivement peu appréciés de ses congénère ainsi que du reste du monde, un casque était posé par terre à ses pieds, tandis que sa toge sombre et noire rivalisé avec la splendeur des éclairs de Zeus, le dieux des dieux, le maître de l'Olympe, le chef par excellence. Sa barbe d'une blancheur aveuglante, ses yeux électriques et son aigle doré sur une épaule, Zeus surplombait tout les dieux du fait de sa puissance. Le regardant avec des yeux noir plein de reproche, Héra déesse du mariage et épouse de Zeus, jadis belle mais dont la colère et autres maux ont souillé le visage. Sa robe impeccable et son paon splendide, un maquillage parfait mais très voyant faisait d'elle la reine incontesté des dieux. A sa droite on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique trident, tenu par son unique propriétaire, le dieux des océans et des chevaux, le dieux Poséidon aux cheveux bleu, était assis sur son trône de coraux et d'algues et regardait pensivement son frère le roi des dieux. La dernière déesse un peu en retrait, se nommée Hestia, déesse du foyer, elle veille au bien êtres des familles, et ne quitte que très rarement l'Olympe qu'elle a élu domicile. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une gentillesse hors du communs ce qui fit plaisir à Lemos qui n'avait pas aimé le regard noir et cruel d'Hades.

Alors mon petit, on admire ma splendide tapisserie, dit une voie féminine

Elle provenait en fait d'une vielle femme, vêtu de vêtement simple et rudimentaire, elle portait une toge verte assez foncée qui lui tombait jusqu'au jambe, cachant ainsi ses jambes, ne laissant dévoiler que ses sandales usées par le temps. De petite taille, (deux tête de moins que Lemos), elle avait des yeux d'un bleu intense et profond, un petit menton, ses cheveux attachés soigneusement, elle portait également un collier, où un minuscule coquillage bleu se balançait dans tout les sens au grés des mouvements lents de la vielles femme

Oui, j'étais justement en train de me promenais quand j'ai vu votre tapisserie.

La vieille femme bossue de surcroît, se dirigea avec lenteur du sans doute à son âge avancé, vers Lemos tout en contemplant son œuvre. Cette marchande intriguait Lemos car depuis qu'il est tout petit, il venait souvent au marché, il reconnaissait à peu prés chaque personnes qui s'y trouvait, marchand, client, mendiant et enfants et pourtant il ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette vieille marchande de tapisserie.

-Mais excusait moi, mais vous êtes de la région ? Je viens ici depuis mon enfance et je nous vous ais jamais vu.

Non, mon petit, je ne suis que de passage je voyage de marché en marché pour essayer d'éveiller la curiosité des gens, voyez vous.

Pour une si vieille dame, marchant lentement, bossue, Lemos avait franchement du mal à l'imaginer voyager .La vision de cette femme allant et venant de contrée en contrée lui était curieuse et pour ainsi dire très difficile à imaginer, mais il n'osa pas lui en parler de peur d'être impolie.

Vous savez, reprit la femme comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le pense mon petit.

Lemos ne lui répondit pas, car est d'une il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et de deux il n'aimait pas que l'on s'adresse à lui en lui disant « mon petit ». Alors il enchaîna la conversation avec une simple question :

Vous vendez ses tapisseries depuis longtemps ?

La marchande lui sourie et lui répond humblement :

Depuis si longtemps, que tu n'étais même pas à l'état de projet en ce qui concerne tes parents.

Pour une réponse, elle s'avérait être pour le moins surprenante mais aussi un peu humiliante pour Lemos qui déjà n'appréciait pas la façon dont la petite femme le nommait mais en plus être renvoyé à l'état de « projet », c'est le comble !

- Pourquoi avoir voulu représenter tous les dieux de l'Olympe dans cette tapisserie ?

Tout simplement pour faire prendre conscience aux simple mortels de la grandeur, de la splendeur, mais aussi de la cruauté de ces dieux du ciel.

Pourtant il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui viennent admirer votre œuvre.

Lemos ne voulait en aucun cas, blesser la vieille femme, mais ce qu'il déclarait été bien la stricte vérité. Cette magnifique tapisserie n'intéressait elle personne ? Lemos se retourna et fut étonné de constater qu'en effet personne ne daignait jeter un regard en direction du grand mur où elle était accrochée comme si elle était invisible à leurs yeux. Pourtant Lemos l'avait aperçut du premier coût.

Toi, tu est là et tu as contemplé de tes yeux les douzes Olympiens, pourquoi donc veux tu qu'il y est d'autres personnes ?, lui répondit elle, en fixant d'un étrange regard le jeune homme.

Lemos avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les paroles que proférait cette femme. De plus, il scruta le ciel et vit que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il se faisait tard et ses parents devaient s'inquiéter. Alors il décida de mettre un terme à cette conversation pour rentrer enfin chez lui.

La nuit va bientôt tomber, déclara t- il, il me faut rentrer, mes parents me tueront si je ne rentre pas à temps.

C'est alors que la vieille femme le prend par le bras, le regarde droit dans les yeux et le prévient:

Va donc, et hâte toi, les nuits sont de moins en moins sûr en ce moment, des choses étranges et inquiétantes se passent, des malédictions se réveillent, et une grande révélation approche…

Lemos allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait quant…

Lemos, on t'avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer tard !

Il se retourna aussitôt en entendant au loin les paroles prononcés par son père.

J'arrive tout de suite père ! cria t-il

Il se retourna de nouveau pour dire au revoir à cette marchande insolite, mais au moment où il se retourna, il ne vit… PLUS RIEN ! Tout avait disparu, la splendide tapisserie représentant les douze dieux de l'Olympe de même que la marchande s'était mystérieusement volatilisée. Il ne restait que le mur dépourvu de toute tapisserie, les divers marchand qui pliaient bagage. Mais une ultime lueur du soleil fit briller quelque chose sur le sol. Lemos se pencha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et il ramassa le collier orné d'un coquillage qui était tombé à même la terre. Le coquillage brillait d'une subtile lueur bleuté.

Lemos ! ta arrive tout de suite où c'est moi qui vient te chercher !

Le jeune homme mit le collier dans sa poche, et couru rejoindre son père qui s'impatientait, laissant le mur vide, et ses pensée concernant la mystérieuse rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

II

Sur le chemin du retour, Lemos se posa de nombreuses question : Qui était cette mystérieuse bonne femme ? Que voulait dire la tapisserie ? Et de quels phénomènes étranges parlait la femme ? Toute ces questions auxquelles Lemos n'avait pas de réponses se bousculaient dans la tête du fils du pêcheur, le tracassant au plus au point, si bien que sa mère aperçut son inquiétude et lui demanda :

Quelque chose ne vas pas Lemos, tu fait une drôle de tête.

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas aujourd'hui, raconta t-il, une femme.

Et qu'est ce que faisait cette femme ?, interrogea Iason intéressé à l'idée d'une personne qu'il ne n'avait jamais rencontré.

Elle ne m'as pas dit son nom, mais elle faisait des tapisseries, j'en est vu une qui montrait les dieux de l'Olympe.

Des tapisseries dis tu ? Je n'ai plus vu de vendeur de tapisseries depuis longtemps, déclara le père de famille, A quoi ressemblait elle ? demanda Iason.

C'était une vieille femme, bossue, assez petite, et elle parlait de choses assez bizarre.

Comme quoi ? interrogea cette fois ci Ismène

Je n'ai pas très bien compris, c'était vague, mais elle a mentionnée des choses inquiétantes du genre malédiction qui allaient se produire très prochainement.

La nuit était à présent tombée, la pleine lune était haute dans le ciel, et éclairée les arbustes et bosquets de façon inquiétante, des ombres se profilaient de part et d'autre du chemin de retour que Lemos et sa famille avaient empruntés pour rejoindre la maison. Se trouver dans la nuit, marchant pour rentrer à la maison n'avait jamais fait peur à Lemos, mais suite à la discussion entre lui et la mystérieuse femme, Lemos avait comme un pressentiment, plutôt mauvais que bon. Et désormais la nuit semblait cachée des choses que l'on ne pouvait voir le jour durant.

Encore une diseuse de bonne aventure où je ne sais quoi, reprit Iason, j'espère que tu ne lui a pas donné quoi que ce soit pour ses prédictions douteuse.

Mais non, rabâcha Lemos, et de toute façon je n'avais pas d'argent.

Au moins nous n'aurons pas de problèmes, les temps sont dure et toute dépenses inutiles seraient fatales pour la famille. déclara avec conviction le mari d'Ismène .

Et bien nous allons rentrer et je vais préparer le souper, cela règlera toutes les questions, dit finalement Ismène en détachant soigneusement ses cheveux pour les laissés tombés le long de son dos.

Arrivé à la résidence familiale, Lemos fut heureux de retrouver son chien Argos, son pelage gris le rendait presque invisible dans la nuit noir, il se précipita vers son jeune maître pour lui lécher la figure. Lemos ria et laissa Argos à contre-cœur dehors où il montait la garde.

On est jamais sûr de rien, il vaut mieux qu'Argos monte la garde au cas où il y aurait quelque chose. Affirmait Iason, à chaque fois que Lemos lui demandait pourquoi le chien ne pouvait pas rentrer avec lui.

De plus il met une multitude de poils dans la maison, acheva le père de Lemos.

Alors sans plus de discours, tout le monde se mit à table. Il y avait en entrée du poisson, en plat principal du poisson, et pour le dessert… du poisson. Mais la mère de Lemos le préparait avec tant de soins que personne ne se plaignait de quoi que ce soit. Lemos prit quant même du fromage ainsi que quelques biscuits qui traînaient en donna discrètement à Argos par dessus la fenêtre car même s'il avait déjà eu à manger, ses petits regards de chien battu ( qui ne l'était en aucun cas ! ) poussaient Lemos malgré lui à lui donner quelque chose, c'était plus fort que lui et il n'y pouvait rien.

Une fois le repas terminé, les assiettes et couverts débarrassés, Lemos déclara qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voudrait bien aller se coucher. Ismène et Iason approuvèrent. La mère de famille se précipita pour éteindre délicatement les lampe à l'huile servent à illuminé la pièce. Et oui, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dans la modeste maison servant de cuisine, de salle à manger, ainsi que de chambre. Lemos entreprit donc de se coucher dans son lit situé face à l'unique fenêtre de la maison où Argos s'était étendu précisément en dessous de le cette fenêtre à l'extérieur de le résidence, prenant soin de se retourner vers la fenêtre non pas pour regarder la lune éclatante à l'horizon, mais pour ressortir quelque chose de sa poche. Car en vérité le jeune homme n'avait en effet aucune envie de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, les évènements de ces dernières heures lui en on parfaitement dissuadées.

Ce qu'il sorti de sa poche, c'était bien évidemment le mystérieux collier-coquillage que la marchande de tapisserie lui avait étrangement abandonné lors de sa visite. Le pêcheur le regarda attentivement, une couleur argenté et pâle figurait sur le fil du collier comme le reflet de la lune claire sur l'eau sombre, en suivant le fil de cet ouvrage, on apercevait un coquillage de trois ou quatre centimètres environs. Lemos le retourna et vit et son centre qu'il était orné de petits mots. Le jeune homme se pencha pour examiner avec plus de précision le message délivré par le coquillage : _L'enfant qui sera né de l'union interdite_

_Etablissant ainsi les maintes prouesses_

_Mettra fin aux supplices de la Grande Guerre_

_Opposant les Immortels dans leur détresses _

_Sauvera ou détruira le monde des Dieux_

Lemos relu le message au moins trois fois sans comprendre le sens véritables de ces phrases. On aurait dit que ces phrases dévoilées une sorte de prophétie. Une prophétie certes mais une prophétie incompréhensible. Lemos n'était pas né d'une union interdite, sa mère et son père se sont mariés contre la volonté de leur deux familles réuni, mais leur mariage n'en restait pas moins légal. La deuxième ligne mentionnait des prouesses, mais Lemos n'avait jamais rien fait de cela, il n'était pas un de ces grands héros comme Hercule, fils d Zeus ou encore Persée de la même ligné. Il était tout simplement fils de pêcheur, ( ce qui ne l'avais pas empêché un jour de chasser dans une forêt voisine à son village, un gros sanglier avec l'aide de son chien), mais cela restait le seul véritable exploit dont Lemos est jamais était capable. La troisième ligne quand à elle disait qu'il mettrait fin à une grande guerre, cela faisait bien longtemps que la Grèce n'avait plus aucunes rivalité avec un pays voisin (ce qui était assez extraordinaire compte tenue du fait que le pays de Lemos avait un léger goût en ce qui concerne de conquérir des territoires). L'avant dernière ligne racontait la détresse des Immortels, à part les dieux, le jeune homme ne saurait dire de qui d'autre ce vers faisait allusion, car des Immortels, Lemos n'en rencontrait pour ainsi dire jamais et sans portait bien. Et enfin la dernière ligne de ce poème prophétique mentionné que la personne concerné, sauverait ou dans le cas contraire détruirait le monde des Dieux. A ce moment précis Lemos se posa mentalement une question : MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CHARABIA ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait il détruire le monde des dieux, les dieux étant des êtres immortels avec des pouvoir sans limites qui écrasent les pauvres mortels quand cela leur chante. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient à présent dans la tête de Lemos : Comment la vieille femme pouvait elle posséder un tel objet ? Pourquoi Lemos en avait il hérité ? Et qu'avait il bien pu faire au dieux pour mériter un message de ce genre ? Si ce message s'adressait à lui bien évidemment.

Tandis que le fils des pêcheurs essayait de trouver des réponses aux questions incessantes qu'il se posait. Le coquillage se mit à briller sous l'éclat de la lune blanche faisant miroité la mystérieuse prophétie qui y était gravée. Lemos ne savait plus quoi penser de cet objet insolite, aussi il décida donc de s'endormir.

Vérifiant par dessus la fenêtre, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu' Argos quant à lui ne l'avait pas attendu: il était étendu juste au bord de la fenêtre comme à son habitude, il dormait comme un bébé, sa respiration régulière, ses paupières fermées. Argos n'avait en effet pas à se soucier de problèmes comme ceux de Lemos. Alors sans plus attendre le jeune homme fit comme son fidèle compagnon, il sombra dans un sommeil profond… mais agité .

En effet à peine Lemos s'assoupit qu'il commence à faire d'étranges rêves, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Morphée :

Une montagne aussi imposante que grande s'élevait parmis la brume, montant et montant encore vers les étoiles insaisissables, des roches puissantes jaillissaient de part et d'autre de la montagne, toutes aussi coupante que cent lames aiguisées, lui donnant des allures de forteresse. Tout en haut de cette forteresse siégeait une cité, et pas n'importe qu'elle cité. Des colonnes s'élevaient, elle étaient faites de marbre et d'or, des marches étincelantes prenaient formes parmis la brume et elle commençaient à miroiter sous l'effet du soleil, qui faisait disparaître petit à petit l'inquiétante brume environnent la montagne. Des statues apparaissaient de nul part représentant des dieux vengeurs abattent leur colère sur les mortels, ou des héros terrassant de terribles monstres. Des maisons en forme de temples gigantesques s'élevaient à présent de la cime de la montagne, avec des fresques évoquant les évènements d'un passé oublié. Le soleil était plus haut que jamais, faisant éclater la lumières sur tous ces monuments d'une finesse et d'une beauté à coupée le souffle. Mais petit à petit, le soleil pâlit, les statue se parent de fissures, les monuments émettent de sinistres craquement, la brume vient parachever le tout, faisant de nouveau régner l'inquiétude et puis… la terreur ! Surgissant des fissures et craquement des flammes commencent à détruire la beauté et la paix de cet endroit magique, elles lèchent lentement les colonnes, les marbres se teint de noir, l' or fond, et les statues tombent. La cité se détruit petit à petit, le chaos s'installe. Des cris retentissent, des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards et même des enfants que l'on ne peut pas voir mais qui sont bien là et souffrent. Ces voies criarde et suppliantes semblent être émanées des flammes elles même. Oui, on pouvait désormais apercevoir les visages apeurés d'ou proviennent ces voies, des visages déformés par la peur, la souffrance et… la mort. La brume s'immisce bientôt avalant les flammes, colonnes et autres monuments et le peu de lumière ainsi les flammes qui brûlaient disparurent comme engloutit par la brume. C'est alors qu'un cris strident fit remuer les entrailles de Lemos, il appelait à l'aide : LEMOS, SAUVE NOUS ! Les craquements était partout à présent détruisant non seulement la cité mais aussi la montagne. Les fiers rocher tombaient comme les feuilles d'un arbre à la veille de l'hivert, et c'est ainsi que la montagne s'effondra et s'écrasa dans une mer rouge sang, le sang des victimes de la guerre. Il étaient là, tous nageant dans le sang en se noyant petit à petit, les cris incessant disparurent dans les flots…

Lemos se réveilla brusquement de son rêve, où plutôt de son cauchemar. Il transpirait abondamment de tout son corps, son cœur battait à la chamade, il avait bien crut qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il n'y avait aucune explication logique, il était fils de pêcheur bon sang ! Aucune guerre ne profilait à l'horizon, alors pourquoi rêver t-il de victimes apeurées nageant dans un bain de sang. Extenué par ce cauchemar, Lemos se rendormi lentement, la transpiration devenant de plus en plus froide avec la fraîcheur de la nuit, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se sentir très mal à l'aise, néanmoins il réussi tant bien que mal à s'endormir et cette fois il ne fit aucun cauchemars qui puissent le sortir de ce sommeil profond insufflé par Morphée le dieu des rêves.

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon, une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire Lemos qui en avait plus qu'assez de faire des cauchemars sur la destruction du monde ainsi que son peuple. Non, le fils de pêcheur pouvait enfin profiter pleinement de sa journée, de plus il n'y avait pas de marché aujourd'hui et cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir pêcher, lui et ses parents loin de tous problème de vieille femme aux prophéties douteuses.

Lemos entreprit donc de se lever, mais son dos ainsi que tous les membres composant son corps lui faisaient atrocement mal, il du prier tout les dieux pour parvenir à se redresser. Sa mère le vit se tenir debout assez péniblement et d'une voie dure et ferme ( ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'inquiétait) elle déclara :

Je pense que vas rester ici pour aujourd'hui, dit elle tout en préparant le petit déjeuné pour la famille, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine ce matin.

Si ça va je t'assure, menti son fils, c'est juste au coup de fatigue.

Un coup de fatigue alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller, tu as des cernes sous tes yeux et tu est étrangement pâle…

Que ce passe t-il encore ? questionna Iason qui s'étirait assis sur le lit.

Lemos est malade, répondit Ismène se retournant pour voir son mari.

Iason détailla son fils avec lenteur, et remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lemos, même dans de lointains souvenirs, dans un tel état. Les paupières lourdes, les muscles tout endolories, Lemos avait l'air d'un… En fait il ne savait pas à quoi le comparer tellement son fils avait une mine épouvantable.

Ta mère a raison, dit il en se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret prenant son petit déjeuner.

Non ne t'inquiète pas je vais…

Lemos avait la tête qui tournait à ce moment là, et tourna rapidement de l'œil et finit par tomber par terre. Sa mère laissa échapper un petit cris et son père se précipita pour le remettre d'aplomb, ce qui se révéla très difficile, étant donné de l'état déplorable de son fils.

J'irai chercher un médecin demain, déclara Iason, je veux absolument qu'il t'examine, ce n'est pas normal.

Non surtout pas ! s'exclama Lemos. Tu sait bien que l'on as pas assez d'argent pour cela.

Et tu crois que je vais te laisser dans cet état sans avoir consulté quelqu'un ? Je me débrouillerais avec l'argent, pendant ce temps tu te repose.

Lemos n'aimait absolument pas cette idée, il se sentait un légume couché sur son lit, ne pouvant pas bouger sous aucun prétextes. Argos qui sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose ( et aussi parce qu'il avait un petit creux), appuya ses deux pattes avant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et aperçut son jeune maître dans un piteux état.

Je vais bien Argos, dit Lemos d'une voie fatiguée en se relevant un peu pour caresser son chien.

Pour toute réponse, Argos lécha la figure de Lemos. Les deux parents de Lemos commencèrent à rassembler les outils nécessaire pour partir en quête de poisson et autre crustacés. Lemos les suivait des yeux en se disant qu'il allait certainement s'ennuyer à mourir tout seul dans la maison, d'habitude quand il était malade ce qui lui arrivait très rarement, Lemos accompagnait toujours ses parents mais dans ce cas ci, il ressentait un mal aise profond qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, enfin étant donné qu'une tapissière disparaît presque devant lui en laissant son collier en forme de coquillage, le jeune homme ne savait plus ce qui était bizarre et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ismène, très intriguée par cette situation incongrue dit :

Je vais appelait Idas, il te tiendra compagnie avec Argos.

Argos aboya avec joie.

Mais lui aussi va aider ses parent pour la pêche.

Je m 'arrangerais avec sa mère et son père, ne te fais pas de souci là dessus. Déclara d'une voie autoritaire la mère de Lemos.

Lemos finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit de paille, harassé par la situation présente. Ils n'allaient quand même pas engager aussi une nourrice pour s'occuper de lui, on croirait rêver. En fin, la décision des deux pêcheur semblait sans appel, alors Lemos resta sur son lit qu'il appelait désormais son « petit lit de souffrance » et maudit cette nuit qui lui avait été fatale. Il soupçonnait en effet que son insomnie ainsi que le froid qui s'étaient emparées de lui l'avaient rendu malade à ce point mais heureusement parmis toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, une seule se révélait bonne : Idas allait venir chez lui !

Idas était sans nul doute le meilleur ami de Lemos, depuis l'enfance. Idas et lui arrivaient toujours à leur fin en faisant les quatre cents coups du temps où tout petits ils jouaient ensemble. Les voyageurs ne les aimaient alors pas très bien du fait que Lemos s'approchait d'eux et leur enlevait leur capes de voyage pour la lançait ensuite à Idas qui se chargeait de la cacher plus loin. A ça pour avoir rigolé, ils avaient rigolés et ils rigolaient encore. Certes leurs jeux enfantins ne s'avèrent n'êtres plus les mêmes mais ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire, si bien qu'ensemble ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Lemos se souvient bien de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, et ce n'était pas à l'occasion d'une fête de village. Non Idas et Lemos s'était connus dans des circonstances très noires, alors que Lemos et Argos, son fidèle chien se promenaient au bord de la falaise, des cris jaillissaient des entrailles de la mer, Lemos avait douze ans et ne manquait pas d'un certain courage, alors que Lemos se penchait suffisamment du bord du précipice, il aperçu difficilement un autre garçon d'a peu prés sont âge qui se noyait de plus en plus au rythme des vagues qui déferlaient leurs terribles puissances sur le pauvre enfant. Agrippé sur un rocher sortant de temps à autre des vagues aux grées de celles-ci, le jeune homme glissait de plus en plus du rocher incertains et les lamentations du garçon se faisaient de plus en plus faible. Lemos entreprit donc de descendre prudemment la falaise pour éviter de se faire happer par les vagues et surtout par les rocher imposant…

Au secours… je… j…

Alors Lemos voyant que la victime lâchait prise, retint son souffle et plongea sans l'ombre d'un doute dans les flots menaçants. Dans l'eau Lemos ne vit premièrement pas grand chose, des poissons mords qui s'était cruellement fracassés contre les rochers, et un crabe de couleur rouges qui prit de panique s'enfonça dans les rochers. Il nageait à présent dans l'eau glacial, et puis pour couronner le tout un orage éclata, la pluie martelait sa tête et les éclairs retentissaient, les vagues déferlaient de toutes part, Lemos essaya de nager à la surface mais les vague l'en empêchaient le poussant dangereusement vers les récifs… Alors il plongea, les sons des vagues, du vent, des éclairs diminuaient au fur et à mesure que Lemos s 'enfonçait dans les profondeur de la mer, et c'est là qu'il le vit, le corps immobile du garçon qui l'appelait à son secours. Il redoubla d'espoir et nagea de plus en plus vite, il parvenu jusqu'à la victime lorsqu'un éclair illumina les abysses et … Lemos crut voir… Mais ce n'était pas important, il fallait coûte que coûte sauver ce garçon. Il attrapa et l'agrippa fermement pour le remonter à la surface, une fois remonté Lemos vit un gros rocher surplombant tous les autres alors il décida de s'y rendre. Après quelque brasses désespérées et une chance hors du commun, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent jusqu'à ce rocher, le corps du petit garçon bouger faiblement mais il parvint tout de même à se hisser au sommet

. Ce fut au tour de Lemos il tentait avec peine de grimper lui aussi dessus mais ses jambes tremblées, la fatigue l'envahissait et …

Une vague haute de plusieurs mètres s'abattit sur lui, le faisant cogner violemment la tête contre cette maudite pierre, il tomba malgré lui dans l'eau. Ses yeux commencèrent à se voilés, l'eau salée s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, il manquait d'oxygène, il allait mourir quand…

Un nouvel éclair illumina la scène mais cette fois il n'était pas seul.

Une main d'une couleur étrangement bleuté attrapa la sienne, Lemos essaya d'apercevoir le visage de ce curieux personnage, il ne vit que les cheveux d'un vert brillant mêlait d'alques et d'autres chose… Les yeux de Lemos se fermaient à présent , et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux Lemos, couchait sur le sable, les habits déchiraient, les cheveux remplient de sel de mer. Il semblait en piteux état mais il avait repris des forces ses jambes ne tremblait plus et à côté de lui reposait le corps de son nouvel amis. Il se mit prés de lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse le secouer afin de le réveiller, il remua faiblement. Hourra! Lemos pouvait être fiers de lui, mais pas le temps d'exprimer sa joie, il fallait s'occuper du rescapé. Finalement le sauveur du jeune homme le raccompagna chez lui, auprès de ses parents qui l'on remercié au plus haut point. C'est ainsi que Lemos devenu le meilleur amis du petit garçon nommé Idas, ainsi que sa famille l'était avec la famille de son ami.

Oui, Lemos était en fait très heureux qu'Idas vienne lui rendre compagnie, ils pouvaient tout ce dire. Lemos regarda avec intérêt par dessus la fenêtre de sa demeure où il était resté seul avec Argos, il entendit des bruit de pas dans les environs et se dit qu'Idas ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez lui, ce qui fut le cas car on venait de toquer à la porte.

Lemos, c'est moi, c'est Idas, je peux rentrer où tu es décidément trop malade pour que je vienne, j'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux au moins ?

Idas, avait toujours le mot pour rire, enfin c'est lui que ça amusait le plus.

Mais oui, répondit Lemos, Argos n'en est pas mort alors toi n'on plus.

T'en est sûr, plaisanta t-il

Allez, rentre, s'impatienta Lemos.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme de dix sept ans, un peu plus petit que Lemos, les cheveux roux, le visage parsemé d'innombrables tâches de rousseur, les yeux marrons clairs, il était plutôt maigre (pas étonnant, avec le métier de pêcheur on avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être gros) un air de malice se faisait lire sur son visage, car en vérité les bêtises et blagues qu'Idas et Lemos s'amusait à faire, c'était le rouquin qui les préparés et laissait simplement à Lemos le soin de les mettre à exécution le premier…

-Alors quoi de neuf dans le quartier, lança péniblement Lemos qui avait un mal de chien à se relever.

Ben, pas grand chose, la routine habituelle quoi, déclara Idas en sortant de sa poche deux petite figues.

Tu n'as rien à raconter à ton meilleur ami qui est malade au point d'en mourir ? ironisa t-il

Au tu sais quand tu dis meilleur ami… et puis tu n'as quand même pas l'air de rendre l'âme, répondit le rouquin en lançant une figue à Lemos.

Merci pour la figue, déclara Lemos tout en ayant la bouche pleine.

De rien alors qu'est ce que tu as ? Tes parents sont venus à la maison prevenir les miens que tu était en mauvais point, ce n'est grave tout de même.

Cette fois ci, Idas parlait sérieusement car hormis toutes les plaisanteries et vannes qu'il lançait à tout bout de champ; il s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami. Lui n'ont plus ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Et la perspective que Lemos, lui qui n'était jamais tombé malade, le soit pour de bon, lui était totalement étrangère.

Non je ne pense pas, assura Lemos sans en être sûr, ça devrait aller d'y ci une ou deux heures.

Argos regardait avec son habituel regard qui tue tout en se léchant les babines, Lemos en train de savourer la figue que le rouquin lui avait passé .

Aller tiens gros nigaud, déclara en riant son maître qui lui lança directement dans la gueule.

En fait Lemos, tu es allé au marché l'autre jour ? Car je ne t'es pas vu.

Oui mais j'ai emprunté un chemin différent cette fois ci.

Et où t'as t-il conduit, si je peux me permettre ? questionna Idas impatient d'entendre la suite.

Chez une tapissière, une femme âgées à moitié folle…

Tu fera mieux la prochaine fois, lui dit son ami en riant aux éclats

Lemos hésitait en fait à lui dire toute la vérité, déjà qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à ses parents de peur de se rendre ridicule, problème qu'il n'avait pas avec Idas (car quoi qu'il disait, celui ci le tournait forcément en ridicule) mais là il pouvait non seulement se moquer de lui mais aussi le prendre pour un fou. D'un autre côté Lemos ne tenait pas à garder cela pour lui tout seul, il voulait confier tout cela à quelqu'un et Idas était la meilleur personne pour en parler…

Idas, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Mais oui, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Pourquoi d'ailleur tu me pose cette question ? questionna le rouquin qui soudain paressé interloqué.

Et bien en fait… commença celui ci en tripotant le coquillage dissimulé dans sa poche, C'est justement au marché où j'ai rencontré cette bonne femme et …

Ne me dit pas que tu en pince pour une petite grand mère ? répondit son ami, à la limite de l'euphorie.

Arrête de plaisanter cinq minutes je suis très sérieux ! répliqua sèchement Lemos qui ne voulait en aucun cas blesser son ami mais le calmer pour de bon.

D'accord ! Pas besoin de s'énerver. Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? répondit il, en caressant le chien de Lemos qui venait de se coucher à côté de lui.

Et bien, cette grand mère comme tu dis m'as donné ça, déclara Lemos en sortant de sa poche le petit collier-coquillage bleu cristallin que la tapissière avait laissé, il y a des inscriptions qu'on ne peut lire que la nuit à la lueur de la pleine lune.

Il tenda le bras pour que son ami prenne sa trouvaille, celui ci l'examina de plus prés :

En effet les inscription que mentionnées Lemos ne figuraient pas sur le collier, en revanche il pouvait voir la couleur cristalline de l'objet. Cette couleur était assez particulière car elle semblait briller tel un diamant exposé aux rayon du soleil. Cela, Idas et Lemos le savait, était peu commun aux coquillages de toutes les sortes, jamais Idas n'avait vu depuis sa naissance un coquillage de la sorte, et pourtant il en avait vu passer de ces petites où grande chose car les filet de pêche ne capturaient pas seulement les poissons mais aussi parfois quelques coquillages plus où moins gros, qui peuvent se révéler d'une valeur considérable, et qui plait aux gens riche. Quoi qu'il en soi cet objet s'avérer être un véritable mystère pour lui.

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi cette chose peut provenir, affirma Idas, je n'en est jamais vu de telle.

Lemos reprit l'objet des mains d'Idas pour le fourrer à nouveau dans sa poche. Puis après avoir pesé tout les éléments contre et les élément pour ( sachant que Lemos trouvait plus d'éléments négatifs que positifs ) Il décida tout de même de parler de la mystérieuse disparition de la bonne femme ainsi que de sa somptueuse tapisserie représentant les douze dieux immortels de l'Olympe.

Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ? demanda t-il avec l'espoir en espérant que le rouquin n'allait pas le prendre pour un fou et le dire dans tout le village. Mais Lemos savait que ce n'était pas le genre de son ami de balancer les secrets, en tout cas pas les siens.

Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci manifestement perdu, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange qui se passe en ce moment.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Lemos perplexe.

Ecoute, dit-il de la voie la plus sérieuse qui fut ce qui choqua Lemos qui ne le voyait pas souvent prendre cet air là, Il paraît que des monstres apparaissent par ci par là dans la Grèce toute entière et au delà.

Des monstre ? demanda Lemos en s'empêchant de rire, tu rigole cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils on étaient exterminés du pays !

Lemos faisait en fait référence aux temps sombres où les bête difformes et autres créatures issu de forces surnaturelles régnaient en maître dans les territoires de la Grèce, car les dieux mécontent du genre humain faisaient subir toute sortes de malédictions et autre sortilèges aux hommes qui ne priaient pas assez pour eux où pour se venger d'une offense faîte par ces dernier. Ce fut en effet une époque bien noire que chacun des grecs redoutent le plus. Depuis cette période là, les hommes s'acharnent à prier les dieux, à leur faire des offrandes, des sacrifices, et même des jeux de guerre comme les combats d'arène pour essayer de les combler le plus possible.

Lemos, reprit Idas, tout cela est en train de changer, on parle de guerres atroces et de monstres sortant des profondeurs des Enfers d'Hades !

Lemos avait sérieusement du mal à s'imaginer une telle tragédie se reproduire. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Il s'aperçu bientôt que la petite visite de son ami avait durée toute la journée, et pourtant ses parents n'étaient pas revenu à la maison. Bizarre, d'habitude ils rentraient toujours avant la tombée de la nuit or Lemos apercevait le soleil couchant par delà la fenêtre de la maison.

Tes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés, reprit le rouquin en voyant son ami regarder evec insistance la fenêtre, ils vont sans doutes ne pas tarder trop longtemps.

Sans doutes, répondit machinalement Lemos en regardant toujours par dessus sa fenêtre.

Idas se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis et dit en caressant le chien de Lemos :

Bon je pense que moi aussi je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer sinon…

Il fit un geste magistral du pouce qui passa sous sa gorge. Lemos et Idas rirent ensembles de bon cœur mais Lemos savait que leur rencontre touchait à sa fin.

Bon à demain alors ! s'exclama Lemos pendant que son ami ouvrait la porte pour sortir de la maison.

Ouais à demain, répondit Idas en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La lune commençait déjà à se montrer dans le ciel et toujours aucune nouvelles de ses parents ne lui était parvenue.

Cela n'est pas normal.

Vraiment pas normal.

Lemos prit donc une lampe à l'huile appartenant à sa mère, l'alluma et entreprit d'aller voir ce qui ce tramé avec ses parents.

Quant il referma la porte derrière lui il remarqua que la nuit était très sombre, et en plein mois d'été elle s'avérée être glaciale. Argos depuis la fenêtre aboyé inlassablement, signe que celui-ci n'approuvait pas que Lemos le laisse seul à la maison. Mais Lemos n'avait en fait pas vraiment le choix, la maison étant vide, sans aucun de ses parents, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans surveillance. Il décida donc d'y laisser Argos qui surveillerait la demeure familiale pendant son absence.

Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, pensa-il.

Il s'engouffra alors dans les froides ténèbres de la nuit. Sur son chemin il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, les arbres semblaient silencieux, il n'y avait pas non plus d'animaux qui chassaient. On aurait dit que tout animaux, insectes avaient désertés ce monde, comme ci les ténèbres happée de plus en plus la terre et faisait fuir ses occupant.

Il fait froid, ce n'est pas normal en cette saison, marmonna Lemos en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche et souffler dedans de l'air chaud pour les réchauffer.

En vérité, cet air ci glacial venait de la mer elle même. Lemos remarqua qu'il soufflait sur tout son corps depuis la mer lui gelant les os de manière violente. Cela n'était en aucun cas de bon augure.

Lemos accéléra la cadence.

Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve ses parent au plus vite car quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel il le sentait bien. Il coure sur le chemin abrupte qui mène au port, les arbres et plantes défilant rapidement devant ses yeux tellement durant sa course effrénée, les insectes se précipitaient dans l'herbes pour ne pas finir écrabouillaient sous les pas précipités du jeune pêcheur et …

C'est là qu'ils les entendit.

Des cris de terreur s'élevait à présent du port, perçant l'air et le ciel d'une peur sans nom.

Il s'étendaient par delà le port de la conque. La force du vent redouble de fureur, des nuages menaçant se formaient au dessus du port et de la ville de Zéa situé en amont du port.

Lemos commença à dévaler la pente de la colline le séparant du port, Lemos faillit glissé mais il se rattrapa très vite.

Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber.

Il arriva enfin au pied de la colline, et courrant pour allait voir ce qui se passé, une femme, dans la quarantaine, l'interpella et lui serra très fort le bras si bien que Lemos sentit ses ongles entamés la chair de son bras. Elle pleurait et était visiblement apeurée :

Mais que vous arrive -il ? demanda Lemos, pourquoi vous fuyiez tous la mer ainsi ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait un peu de réconfort :

Il… Il arrive, bafouilla t-elle, il a massacrés nombre d'entre nous il ne va … pas tarder à s 'attaquer au port.

Que son devenus les bateaux de pêche ? lui cria t-il en la secouant pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Ils…, commença t-elle mais un bruit assourdissant résonna dans tout le port et tout un pavé de maison fut détruit, les pierres roulait à présent partout sur le sol se jetant dans la mer. Les gens de la populace couraient sans arrêt tout en ne sachant pas où trouvaient refuge.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu détruire toutes ces maison en un seul coût ?

Sans chercher plus longtemps et se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il était ici, il dévala les marches craquelaient qui se situées juste en dessous lui pour se rendre au ponton. C'était de cet endroit que partaient les fameux bateau de pêche du port de la conque, c'était aussi à cet endroit qu'une statue haute de plusieurs mètre siégeait là, elle représentait un triton, étant une créature mi- homme mi-poisson fils de Poséidon le dieu des océan, tenant dans ces deux mains une conque dans laquelle il soufflait, d'ou le nom du port de la conque.

Lemos s'approcha prudemment mais sûrement de la statue de la créature et …

C'est là qu'il les vit…

Sortant de la mer, jaillissant des flots telles des furies indomptables, des tentacules gigantesques s'élevaient depuis la mer sombre et cherchaient de nouvelles victimes à ce mettre sous la dent. Dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, une des tentacule attrapa un homme qui courait lui aussi cherchant un abris et le plongea dans la mer d'où il ne ressortirait jamais.

Les tentacules sorties de l'océan capturaient dans un bruis de succion abominable, homme et femme se trouvant sur leur passage pour les engouffraient dans la mer où ils disparaissaient pour toujours.

Lemos regardait ce spectacle monstrueux quand une nouvelle tentacule surgissa des flots juste devant le jeune pêcheur lui même, il se retourna aussitôt pour tentait de s'enfuir de la menace qui s'abatis derrière lui le manquant de peu mais qui réduit en miette la fière statue du triton.

Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ?

Il ne se posa pas plus de question car bientôt la mer se noircie de par en part formant un cercle d'un noir d'ébène et soudain une forme sombre s'éleva de la mer, et parmis l'écume se déversant furieusement dans la mer, apparaît une forme étrange est visqueuse. Pourvue d'yeux globuleux jaune, d'une peau noire et glissante, peu à peu le corps de la monstrueuse créature émerge des profondeurs de l'océan pour accomplir sa cruelles besogne:

Détruire la cité de Zéa.

Maintenant que le monstre pouvait voir ses victimes, il attrapait inlassablement tout être humain se trouvant sur sa route, et dans un écœurant bruit de succion, elle attrapa avec l'une de ses tentacule un homme qui se dépêchait alors de fuir ce fléau venu tout droit de l'océan.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lemos vit apparaître un soldat, son armure achéenne brillait de mille feu et brandissait au dessus de sa tête une lance à la pointe aiguisée. Il la lança enfin et Lemos du se baisser précipitamment pour ne pas recevoir l'arme en pleine tête. Elle atterrie finalement entre les deux yeux globuleux du poulpe géant, et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa colère, la seconde d'après trois nouvelle tentacule surgir brutalement des eaux en éclaboussant au passages quelques citoyens apeurés de la ville, elles prirent le soldat et elles le projeta sans vergogne contre la paroi d'un bâtiment situé de l'autre côté de la ville. Les passants fuyaient abondament devant la menaces, les marchand délaissés leur pains, leur viande et poissons, balayés par les ventouses monstrueuses.

Lemos regardait le spectacle bouche bée, les tentacules toujours plus nombreuses s'abattaient sur les modestes maisons avoisinantes et éparpillant de part et d'autre la pierre et la poussière qui se mêlèrent bientôt au sang des victimes. C'est alors qu'un soldat armé jusqu'au dent surgit de nul part brandissant fièrement son glaive, le visage cachait par son masque de bronze et son armure étincelante. Une nouvelle attaque survint du poulpe géant mais le soldat avisé l'esquiva en faisant une roulade sur le côté qui lui sauva certainement la vie mais hélas cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant car quelques secondes après il fut à son tour pris dans le piège des tentacules se fermant lentement et dans un bruit de succion atroce, sur le soldat, faisant craquer son armure, lui entament pronfondement la chair et c'est dans un cris déchirant que le guerrier grec fut englouti par les flots.


End file.
